Yearning Ruin
The Yearning Ruin are a Non-''Codex'' Compliant Chapter of Space Marines taken from the gene-stock of the Raven Guard Chapter. They were created during the ill-fated 21st Founding, the so-called 'Cursed' Founding, due to the massive flaws and unforeseen genetic idiosyncrasies and mutations that affected most of the Chapters of this particular founding. The Yearning Ruin are a dour and life-dismissing Chapter whose Astartes are doomed to die in either glory or great nigh-eternal personal shame. History Before the Age of Apostasy, many Space Marine Chapters were founded due to varying attempts to cure the many Gene-Seed deficiencies of the myriad Space Marine Chapters in the Imperium. However, those Chapters were almost invariably met with terrible luck or even completely deficient gene-seed stocks. The Yearning Ruin are no exception to this rule. Unstable Beginnings Most newly-established Chapters receive the permanent assignment from their Parent Chapter to serve as their first Chapter Master until death. This Veteran of the Raven Guard Chapter was named Mortan Khar. However, in their first battle against the enemies of the Imperium, Mortan Khar was mortally wounded and killed by a stray shot from an Ork Gargant. The Chapter finished the grueling campaign against the Ork WAAAGH!!, exterminating the greenskin menace, but this was only the beginning. Life is Short After returning to their homeworld, the apothecaries of the Yearning Ruin discovered that the Progenoid Glands of the Chapter were maturing at two-thirds the time the normal rate. They also discovered that the Astartes themselves were aging at an accelerated rate that varied between individuals. The newly ascended Chapter Master Borak Gar knew that the Chapter would be doomed if they couldn't find a solution, and so generations of Astartes would never ascend to full Brotherhood in the chapter as the Apothecaries experimented desperately for a cure. Spend it in Service Ultimately a cure would never be found, and their salvation would not come from their healers, but from the purifiers of their faith. The desperate experimentation period ended with failure, and all but the Master of the Apothecarion returned to their normal duties, zealous fanaticism replacing lost desperation. Reorganized and throwing themselves into battle to die against the Imperium's foes. Names no longer mattered, only a yearning for death in a battle worthy to be remembered remained. Notable Campaigns *'WAAAGH!! Orog Killdeff (998.M35) -' The first war and combat the Chapter faced in its fledgling legacy. In a stroke of sick fate, the Chapter's first Chapter Master would die here. *'Dark Marches Crusade (610.M36 -- 759.M36) -' The Dark Marches Crusade was a long campaign to bring more of Segmentum Tempestus under Imperial rule, and ended with the creation of the Haxan, Leyak, Eurydice, and Orpheus Sectors. *'Wrath of the Chaos Sun (010.M37) -' The Maxil Beta System's star was a red giant that went supernova in 010.M37. The resulting stellar explosion resulted in a cloud of warpflames that washed over nearby systems and spread Warp energy in volume enough that turned untold millions into Mutants or succumb to possession by Daemons. The High Lords called multiple forces in the area to cleanse the taint, and it so happened the 4th company of the Yearning Ruin Chapter were there to respond. *'Abyssal Crusade (321.M37 -- 112.M38) -' While not called on by the now-condemned and dead Saint Basillius to take part in the ill-fated crusade, the 1st Company was sent to take part in what was believed to be a glorious campaign worthy to be remembered for after their deaths. While the whole of the 1st Company did perish, the crusade would be something that would live in infamy for the rest of days as the survivors returned and brought death to the Chaos-corrupted Saint Basillius. *'Occlusiad War (550.M37 -- 560.M37) -' When the rogue Tech-Priest known only as the Blind King began to purge Segmentum Obscurus of Humanity in his delusion of human impurity, many Imperial forces were dispatched to bring his terror to an end. With weapons and technology whose secrets were lost to the Dark Age of Technology he brought Supernovae to healthy stars. The 2nd Company of the Yearning Ruin Chapter would be sent to join the war against the foe. *'Taninim Crusades (678.M37 -- 714.M37) -' The 2nd Company of the Yearning Ruin Chapter would return to the Northwestern Fringe to assist Imperial attempts to reclaim the frontier lost during the Occlusiad War. Chapter Organization Like their genetic forebears, the Yearning Ruin too, see the wisdom of the Codex Astartes as a means to shape their organisational structure, viewing Roboute Guilliman's great treatise as a means by which their diminished Chapter is able to flourish. Due to their Chapter curse, however, they have been known to make exception at times of great need, but attempt to abide by the precepts of the Codex as best as they are able. The usual Codex-approved rank and structure of the Chapter is virtually unchanged, as well as the typical Battleline, Close Support, Fire Support and Vanguard Squads that make up the ten companies of their Chapter. They also maintain the usual Chapter specialists, which includes Apothecaries, Chaplains, Librarians and Techmarines, just like any other Codex-compliant Chapter. The 1st Company of the Yearning Ruin is comprised of the Chapter's most experienced warriors, whose decades or even centuries of unremitting war have made them the epitome of what it means to be a Veteran. These warriors have access to the finest wargear of the Chapter, including the bulky and mighty relic suits of Terminator Armour. Usually they deploy as a single company, utilised for strategic teleportation assaults deep behind an enemy's lines, but on occasion have been loaned out squad by squad to reinforce the operations of other companies. However, where the Yearning Ruin deviate from the Codex is that unlike other standard Codex-compliant Chapters, all ten companies of the Chapter are considered Battle Companies. Each company comprise a versatile combination of Battleline, Close Support, Fire Support and Scout squads, with a broad range of tactical tools at their disposal, rendering them virtually autonomous on the field of battle and able to operate from the bulk of the Chapter for long periods of time. In this way, the Yearning Ruin can deploy a Battle Company to wage war or divide their companies into smaller, more specialised deployments to meet threats of diverse kinds. Order of Battle The Yearning Ruin forgo the tenets of the Codex Astartes entirely, each of its companies striking out into the Galaxy to bring death to the enemies of Mankind and themselves. Chapter Command Companies Gene-Seed Typically the Raven Guard and its successors suffer from lacking both the Mucranoid and Betcher's Gland organs as well as the typical affliction of the Melanchromic Organ which makes the skin of their Astartes paler than normal. The Yearning Ruin Chapter do not suffer from these mutations, and has fully functioning Mucranoid and Betcher's Glands. However, in exchange for this stability the Chapter has developed a horrible flaw called 'The Wasting'. Primarch's Curse: The Wasting The Astartes of the Yearning Ruin Chapter age at an accelerated rate. The rate of acceleration itself is variable between Astartes, but most age the equivalent of one-hundred years within the span of twenty-five. This means that the Chapter goes through many generations of Astartes within the span of one millennium, from replacing their aged Astartes alone, which is unsustainable for an Astartes Chapter limited to one planet. Combat Doctrine Deathwatch Service Notable Astartes Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Ethos Due to their swift aging, the Yearning Ruin have adopted a culture of dour warriorship, lamenting their doom to short lives and seeking greater feats to earn them. Death itself is not the end goal of the Astartes. To die still young is merely a preference for the elders to regret upon, that they must feel their bones and muscles strain to move what once was a perfect instrument against the enemies of mankind. Chapter Recruitment When recruits are taken for the Yearning Ruin Chapter, they are sent to the Chapter's homeworld to undergo their trials. Part of these trials and training is the total and complete break-down of the aspirants identity, where they are then given a new name within the Chapter. To call it a name is to be too gentle, as it is determined and consists of numbers and represents a designation. The Astartes designation consists of the current Millennium, generation within the millennium, and then individual number within the generation. They are then conditioned to understand that nothing they have is truly theirs, but a gift of the Emperor. Honored Ancients The greatest among the Chapter are entombed in Dreadnoughts like other Chapters, but with the swift aging causing a noticeable lust for death, many Captains are (in some cases gladly) forced to continue their service in death as they had in life. It is not an honorless existence, for these venerable warriors still walk and transcend the aging that ails the Chapter, but watching generation after generation fight and die is a wound all its own. Naming Scheme Because of the Chapter's comparably high fatality rate, the founders established as part of their training and records system the naming scheme they use even now.The name comes in three parts: first part of the name indicates which Millennium the Astartes was recruited, the second part is a generational designation which describes which generation of recruits they are from, and the last part is the individual's recruit number. For example, the current Chapter Master (Dicorus Perpetua XL)'s Astartes Designation before his ascension to Chapter Master was 41-Y-14. Recruited in the 41st Millennium, Generation Y, recruit number 14. Not all Yearning Ruin Astartes are known primarily by their Astartes Designation, it is not uncommon for individuals to have a nickname given to them by their peers, but there are some Astartes that are honored by the granting of a name. It is a ceremonious act to be given the honor, a metaphorical badge of honor that establishes an individual above all others in the chapter, sources of inspiration and further feats of greatness. All those who are accepted among the ranks of the Armoury, Reclusiam, Apothecarion, and Librarius receive the honor as well for serving vital needs for the Chapter. However, positions of rank such as a Company Captain and indeed the Chapter Master himself are names that are passed down through time, inherited by their successors. It is beyond rare for a name to be revoked from a member of the Chapter, but its occurrence is worse than the death they seek. All mention of the Astartes who is punished so is removed from the Chapter's history, and they will never be remembered. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colors To emulate their homeworld's perpetual sunset, Astartes of the Yearning Ruin paint their armor in a gradient from orange to a night sky blue. The younger Astartes specifically feature a gradient from orange to red from their feet to their head. Veteran Astartes feature a gradient from red to deep purple from their feet to their head, and the Leaders of the Chapter feature a gradient from deep purple to night sky blue from their feet to their head. In this way, age is easily determined for squad makeup. Chapter Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Yearning Ruin About the Yearning Ruin (Feel free to add your own) Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding